Dingo was his name O
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: Sundowner's dog  from "Back Out in the Outback"  is accused of being a sheep killer. Mr. Mcduck and Launchpad try to find the real culpit before sundowner is forced to kill Dingo.


**Dingo was his name O**

By Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

(I certainly HOPE that was the stupid dog's name)

With characters from "Back out in the Outback"

And if Boom wants Dashing Duke to go straight and become DW's sidekick, fine by me!

Based loosely on this movie called "Owd Bob", which was a pretty good movie, but I didn't like the way it ended. (Yes, I KNOW the movie "took place" on the island of Mann.)

Australia can't catch a break this year, can it? Floods, fires, now earthquakes in New Zealand...

Psst! Newsday! You still publishing ALL the funnies? You might want to ADVERTISE that fact. The Daily News just cut out a LOT of their comic strips!

* * *

"So, why are you having me fly you to Australia again, Mr. McDee?" Launchpad asked.

"There have been sheep found killed in the area. People are accusing Sundowner's dog of being a sheep killer. If he is, Sundowner may be forced to put Dingo down." Mr. McDuck said.

"You mean kill the poor dog? Who says Dingo's a sheep killer? Has anybody actually seen Dingo kill a sheep?" Launchpad asked.

"Of course not! They just found the dead sheep the next day! And the footprints of a dog about the size of Dingo near by!" Mr. McDuck replied.

"Where's the proof? Plenty of dogs are "about" the same size of Dingo! That barely counts as EVIDENCE, let alone proof!" Launchpad asked.

" I agree with you! That's why we're flying down there! Sundown can't do his job properly without a good sheepdog!" Mr. McDuck replied.

Launchpad soon landed them right outside the sheep ranch, in a sheep pasture.

"Still no runway." Launchpad muttered.

"Dashing Duke never complained." Mr. McDuck replied.

"No, he just tried to steal opals from you!" Launchpad responded.

"Hello there, Mr. McDuck. Look like my naming my dog after the wild dogs of Australia - the dingos - might not have been such a good joke after all. Think it gave people the idea that Dingo isn't to be trusted." Sundowner greeted them.

"People wouldn't be accusing Dingo of sheep killing if something wasn't killing sheep! We have to find out what IS killing those sheep." Mr. McDuck replied.

"Can't be a real dingo. Aren't any in these parts. And the tracks found were those of a dog, all right. But Dingo was with me. He didn't do it." Sundowner testified.

"There are other dogs in the area, aren't there?' Launchpad asked.

"A few other sheepdogs. But a trained sheepdog killing a sheep? You wouldn't think one could do that." Sundowner answered.

"You said something about new neighbors?" Mr. McDuck asked.

"Dashing Duke's turned up like a bad penny! He married my neighbor, Duchess- believe it or not, that's her name! She wrote to him in prison and then he got out on parole, found opals on her land...they got married!" Sundowner commented. " He's been getting restless. Keep talking about selling out and moving to America...he might need or want money. He may just be trying to start trouble out of boredom or maybe he's up to something."

As if summoned, Duke, Duchess and their four-legged barking sheepdog Lady came up.

"Are you going to do something about that sheep killer of yours, or do I have to call the law on you?" Duke asked.

"You're the one who's had the law called on you. How do you know Lady isn't the sheep killer? She and Dingo are about the same size." Sundowner asked.

"Lady's too old. She's tired after tended the sheep all day. Got no energy left to be up to mischief. Not like a young, strong dog like Dingo, there." Duke replied.

Unfortunately, Duke was right. Lady was oblivious up in years and was unlikely, as best, to be spending her spare time killing sheep.

"Seems to me Lady had pups a year or two ago...where are they?" Sundowner asked.

"Sold them to a farm far from here. I may sell this place soon. Or I may buy one of the pups back, someday." Duke replied.

"Lady's the only dog I know of close enough to be the sheep killer! And she's too old! But I know it isn't Dingo, he's with me all the time." Sundowner stated.

"Could he sneak out at night when you're asleep?" Mr. McDuck had to ask.

"I keep the place locked up at night. All kinds of animals live in the Outback, not all of them friendly!" Sundowner asked.

'And none of those animals could be the sheep killer?" Launchpad asked.

" The tracks were that of a dog. Saw them myself." Sundowner replied. "We have to prove Dingo is innocent. He's been with me when those sheep were killed. Others think I might lie to save him...and for a lesser offence, I might.

"I could circle the area in my plane. We could keep an eye open for the real sheep killer." Launchpad suggested.

"Best get your plane readied, then. The attacks have taken place when the sheep are at high pasture...and that will be soon. I'll stay here with Dingo and keep an eye on him." Sundowner said.

So, Launchpad and Mr. Mcduck soon took the plane over the sheep fields, looking for the sheep or the sheep killer.

"Hello, gents? This here's Sundowner. Dingo broke away from me and ran towards the sheep fields. Never did that before. I don't know what's got into him. But he's never missed a day of tending to the sheep, either." Sundowner said, via the radio.

"Please find him! If a sheep gets killed when he's loose without me being able to say Dingo didn't do it...' Sundowner sputtered.

"We're over the sheep! If anything happens to them, we should see who does it!" Launchpad replied.

" I see Dingo! But he's attacking another dog! The other dog is trying to attack the sheep! Dingo's trying to stop him!" Mr. McDuck reported, after peering thur binoculars.

"Let's help him, then!" Launchpad said.

And he swooped the plane down, aiming it towards the sheep killer. The strange dog had obliviously never seen a plane before, he was terrified and fled. Dingo recognized the plane: here were friends, come to help! He chased the sheep killer and kept him from escaping. Launchpad tossed a net over the strange dog, catching the sheep killer in the net.

Soon, Launchpad had contacted the authorities and Sundowner, Duke, Duchess and Lady had come to see the real sheep killer.

"I've never seen that dog before in my life!" Duke said.

"That's a feral dog, that is. Look at his coat! It hasn't been washed or groomed in ages, if ever! Looks a good bit like Lady, he does." Sundowner said.

"That's because he's Lady's pup. I have a confession to make. Lady's had many litters over the years. I only kept two of the pups out of each litter: the strongest male and the strongest female. I didn't have the heart to kill the others...so I abandoned them in the Outback. I assumed they died." Dutchess began. "I never asked myself what would happen if one lived. What he might have to do to survive."

"The dog's going to have to be destroyed, now. Because you wouldn't take responsibility for it." Sundowner said. " You must of suspected something, but you said nothing..even after your husband accused my dog!"

"I thought he was right! I told myself that none of Lady's pups could still be alive, they were too young, too weak..." Dutchess replied.

"At least we proved Dingo is innocent." Launchpad said.

**The End.**


End file.
